


Stalking Jon the Ripper

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Series: Jonsa Week [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Jack the Ripper AU, stalking jack the ripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: Sansa is determined to catch the infamous Jack the Ripper before he can strike again. She's determined to show everyone that a woman can solve a complicated crime like this. But everything changes when she discovers that the infamous Jack the Ripper, serial killer, maniac, psychopath, is the man she loves.*I shameless stole some inspiration from the wonderful Kerri Maniscalco*





	Stalking Jon the Ripper

Tonight she was gonna catch him. Tonight she was gonna save London. Tonight she was gonna end this fear, for once and for all. 

Jack the Ripper, or whoever he might be, would not kill another woman. Jack the Ripper would not take any other organs that weren’t his to take. Jack the Ripper would be stopped by a girl barely old enough to marry. 

She tied up her hair and put on her black jacket. She had cracked the code a few days ago. She knew where he would be tonight. She knew how to find him. And then she would bring him to the police, proving once and for all that girls were just as good at solving crimes as boys were. 

Her father would be proud of her. Her big brother would be proud of her. Jon would be proud of her and maybe finally ask for her hand in marriage. Bran and Rickon would be proud of her and Arya would have someone to look up to, someone proving her that she could be whoever she wanted to be.

Sansa walked down the stairs on the tips of her toes to make sure to not wake up the entire house. She carefully opened the door and she made sure to not slam it shut behind her. Her carriage was waiting for her around the corner, paid in cash a couple of hours ago when she had told everyone she was out to buy a new dress. 

The driver already knew where they were going. He simple nodded when Sansa arrived and stepped in, forcing the horses to start moving before she had properly seated herself. 

Her heart was racing in her chest. Deep dow she knew that she should have asked someone to come with her, that she should have asked for back up. But she knew how that would end. 

Her back up would steal all the glory. Her back up would be praised by the newspapers. Her back up would be the hero she intended to become.

She was not gonna let a man steal her glory. She was not gonna let a man take credits for her intelligence. She was not gonna make this about anyone but herself. 

The carriage came to a stop twenty minutes later in a dark ally, hidden from plain sight. The neighborhood was not the kind of neighborhood anyone visited at this unholy time. There were more shadows, both moving and standing still, than there was light. Even the full moon couldn’t brighten the area. This was the domain of hookers, of drugs dealers, of alcoholics and gamblers. This was the domain of serial killers. This was the domain of Jack the Ripper. 

Sansa took a deep breath, but regretted it almost instantly. The strange odeur triggered her nostrils and she could barely fight the sneeze that would draw way too much attention to a rich girl who was totally out of place. 

Totally out of place, maybe, but on a mission. 

She stared at the clock, peeking over the buildings like a guard standing watch. She was five minutes too early. She was right in time to let her eyes wander over the figures occupying these streets. 

One of them was the murderer she was after. It could be the man with the long coat and the hat, leaning heavily on a stick while smoking a cigarette that was for sure not just a cigarette. It could be the man pretending to be asleep on the ground, looking like he hadn’t washed himself in ages, with hair that almost reached his knees. It could be the owner of the laugh echoing all around them, the owner of the voice luring people into a strange establishment that would ruin whatever was left of their reputation. 

Sansa felt a shiver rolling down her spine. Her bravery, her confidence, it was slowly fading away. So far Jack the Ripper had always targeted women he believed no one would miss, but still she didn’t feel completely safe yet. 

What if the only reason he had killed hookers so far, was that there had been no one better around? What if instead of catching him, he would catch her first? What if her name would make the headlines in tomorrow’s newspapers, but in a totally different way?

She pressed her back to the wall and took a few deep breaths. She had one more minute. One more minute to recognize the killer and to stop him. One more minute to either save her own life or someone else’s. One more minute to…

A strange movement in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. It was nothing but a shadow, but it was swift and smooth, it moved like it knew what it was doing.

Sansa started running. She started running towards the shadow instead of away from it, but when she was about to make her heroic move she froze. 

The dark black curls, the frown on his forehead, his lips forming a straight line. It looked familiar. Way too familiar, but out of place combined with the bloodied knife in his hands and the darkness hiding most of his face. 

A part of her brain registered that she was too late. That whoever she had wanted to rescue was already dead, killed by one smooth movement of a sharp knife, cowardly attacked from behind without even the slightest chance of escaping her fate. 

But that part of her brain was overruled by any other part of her mind, her soul and her body. 

“Jon?” Her voice was nothing but a whisper, breakable, vulnerable. She wasn’t sure if she should scream or cry or shout or yell or fight. She was not sure if her eyes could be trusted, but her heart told her they were not lying. 

Jon looked up. He had his fingers curled around the knife. His eyes were filled with determination, but the moment he saw her, the moment he recognized her, the determination started to fade, replaced by panic, by fear and maybe even shame. “What are you doing here?” He hissed between his teeth. “You shouldn’t be in this part of London.”

“You shouldn’t be either…” Sansa spoke softly. Even if she would want to talk louder, she wouldn’t be able to do so. "You shouldn’t be…” She stuttered. She tried to comprehend what she was seeing, but somehow she couldn’t. “You’re…” How could she ever say this out loud?

“It's not what you think, Sansa!” Jon stood up and he dropped the bloodied knife. “I can explain, I swear.”

“You’re…” Sansa stepped back. One step. Two steps. Three steps. Until her back hit the wall and she had nowhere else to go. “The entire town is looking for you!”

“I know…” Jon stepped closer and he scratched the back of his neck. A moment before he had looked so different from the Jon she had known, from the Jon she had fallen in love with. Right now her Jon had returned, but it was too late to erase the images imprinted on her mind. “I know.” Jon bent his head and stared at his feet. 

“Why?” Sansa eventually managed to say. She knew she should call for help. She should call for someone. But she couldn’t. Not yet. Not before she knew why he had done it. Why he had killed all those women, why he had taken their organs, why he had become a serial killer, the biggest fear this city had ever known. “Why?” She asked again. Her voice was still trembling and she tensed all her muscles. 

“I wanted…” Jon swallowed. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “I wanted to bring back my mom…” He fell down on his knees in the mud, in the dirt, in whatever covered the cobbles in this part of London. “I just need…” He shook his head and he buried his face in his hands. “Just the heart. Then I can…I can…” 

“Do what, Jon?” Sansa kneeled down in front of him and she grabbed his chin and forced him to look up, to look at her. 

“I can bring her back. I can do it. Just like Frankenstein.” Jon widened his eyes as if he all of a sudden realized what he had done. “I…I only took women no one would miss to bring back a woman everyone loved.” 

Sansa let out a deep sigh. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to tell him that he deserved to be in jail. She wanted to see him as a monster, as the monster he had been towards the media, towards all the women who didn’t dare to leave their houses anymore. “It’s just a book, Jon. It’s not real.” Sansa shook her head. “You can have all the organs in the world and it still wouldn’t bring her back and even…” Sansa paused for a few seconds. “Even if somehow you can bring her body back to life, it won’t be her, it won’t contain her soul.” 

“I know…” Jon leaned towards her, his chin resting on her shoulder. “But I had to try…I just had to…I….” He wrapped his arms around her and held onto Sansa as tightly as he could. “I miss her so…”

Sansa closed her eyes and then she embraced him, rocking him back and forth in her arms. “I know, Jon. We all do…” She kissed his cheek, his hair, his forehead. “But what do we do with you now?” 

Jon kept silent. His tears dripped on her shoulder. Once in a while he sniffed. “I deserve to die for this.” Jon eventually said, his voice steady, as if he had already given up, as if he had already accepted that this was where this all would end, sooner or later. 

“You don’t…” Sansa shook her head and her hands rubbed his back. “You're hurt and broken. You’re damaged and in pain.” She pulled back and she stroke his hair from his face. “But you’re not a monster or a murderer.” 

“I am, Sansa.” Jon replied and nodded. Slime and salted tears covered his chin and neck. “I am a monster. I am a murderer.”

“But no one knows…” Sansa couldn’t believe her own words, couldn’t believe what she was saying. When she had left her house half an hour ago she had been determined to find Jack, to kill him, to take all the credits for catching him. Now she just wanted to save him. She wanted to save him from himself. “No one knows but you and me…”

“Can you…” Jon breathed in and forgot to breath out. “How can you ever forgive me?” He swallowed. “How can you still look at me and tell me you love me?”

“Can you still love you?” Sansa straightened her back. She would have to explain tomorrow how her dress had gotten this dirty. “Can you live with what you’ve done?”

“I don’t know…” Jon bent his head again, his forehead touching her nose. “I think I wanted someone to catch me.”

“I did.” Sansa replied.

“I wanted someone to stop me.”

“I did.” Sansa replied again. 

From the very beginning the letters had been meant for her and only her. The letters to the newspapers hadn’t been for the police. They hadn’t been for the public eye. They had been a scream for help. And they had worked.

“I wanted someone to save me.”

“I will.” Sansa embraced him again. “I will save you. I will heal you. I will love you. And no one, no one needs to know that it was you.” 

“They will never stop looking for Jack…” Jon spoke about him as if it was another person, someone he didn’t know, someone he hadn’t been.

“But they will never find him.” She spoke firm and leaned back, her glance meeting his for a short moment. “They will never find him.” She nodded at him and Jon nodded back. “My beautiful, broken, man…” Sansa sighed and then she leaned in to kiss his lips. Maybe it wasn’t appropriate, but after everything that had happened she couldn’t really worry about it. 

“My strong, brave, lady…” Jon kissed her back.

It was only when her lips were red and swollen that she realized they had to leave. They had to leave right now and leave Jack the Ripper where he belonged. In the past. 

“Let's go home. It’s time for you to officially ask my father for my hand in marriage.”

“What if he says no?”

“I will marry you anyway. You need me, Jon Snow.” Sansa stood up and reached out her hands to help Jon standing up too. “And I want you. And nothing else matters.”


End file.
